halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alyss-B312
*Prosthetic leg from knee down (2557) |affiliation= |rank=*Lieutenant (2549) *Lieutenant Commander (2553) |specialty=Stealth / SpecOps |battles=*Battle of Reach *Numerous smaller engagements with Insurrection forces |status= Active |class= }} }} Alyss-B312, better known as Noble Six, was a of the , attached to . She fought as part of during the Fall of Reach in . Biography Family Alyss was born to a somewhat upper-class family on the colony of Stuttgart in 2531 to Alder and Melia Richter. She had two older brothers, Barrett and Mathias, the latter being the eldest at seven years old when Alyss was born. The Richter family held a high ranking in the economy of their homeworld and it's production of numerous types of metals for the UNSC Navy, including the titanium used for their vessels. This means they were well off, but did not live extravagantly by owning a multi-million dollar home. Adler and Melia did however both agree to send all three of their children to their homeworld's most prestigious schools. Appearance As a child, Alyss was claimed to look somewhat on the frail side despite being very healthy. A little bit taller than those of her same age, the child had extremely long brown hair that held hints of blonde to it which ran down to her hips. Oftentimes it was contained in a long braid and when left loose it was lightly curled. Her family called it her "mane" for how thick her hair was. Alyss's most striking physical feature as a child were her eyes, such a light and abnormal shade of blue. Even at only six years old, looking into her eyes made one wonder if she was perhaps an "old soul", a child with a wisdom beyond her years. They seemed to stare into whoever she looked at with such an intensity that it was as if she was looking into their very essence. Childhood When she was born, the sole Richter daughter was given a glass wolf by her father. Many of the residents of Stuttgart followed somewhat varying Norse mythology, and the little statue was of the God-Wolf Fenrir, who the Richter family worshiped. Her parents believed the wolf would watch over and protect their daughter. Barrett and Mathias—being typical boys—accidentally ended up breaking their statues at a young age. Paganist rituals were common in the house, though not over the top. Holidays brought offerings to Fenrir, times of need brought prayers to him. Incense was a very common item in the house. As a toddler, Alyss was extremely quiet. To the point in which her parents could not even remember the last time she even cried. As she grew and finally began school, it was quickly made clear that not only was she quiet, she did not entirely enjoy being around other children. When once confronted by her teacher, she simply claimed that her classmates "were boring". Academically, she had the potential to be at the absolute top of her entire grade, but lacked the desire to achieve it. Her home life was peaceful with her often playing with her brothers, playing pranks on their caretaker when their parents were off on business. Usual children behavior. Seeing as Stuttgart's citizens were primarily of German heritage, the native language was of course German, the secondary being English, which she spoke both fluently. Her German accent would remain with her for the rest of her life, though the heaviness of it fluctuated often. In , Stuttgart was attacked by the Covenant. The planet's location was found due to the tanks the colony produced for the war effort, named the Panther II, far more powerful than the tank, for it took after the high quality of Earth's German engineering. The Richter family did what they could to escape the onslaught of the Covenant, but Alder and Melia were both killed by while trying to find shelter for their children. With the three left behind, Barrett was killed next, and Mathias followed soon after, killed by a Sangheili, leaving Alyss alone. The child had been targeted by the massive beast almost immediately after her brother's limp body had hit the ground. But as she ran to try and escape the creature, shots had rung out and a quick battle had begun. The moment it all stopped, Alyss emerged from her cover to find waiting for her. She had not shed a tear despite all the death surrounding her, for she simply lacked them. Death was not something a child should know, but for some reason, she knew it well. }} }} She did not protest, and he soon brought her to safety, with her watching his back for him the entire way. Upon reaching safety, Alyss was handed over to a relief worker, presumably to be taken from the horrors of war. Spartan-III Program Many Spartan-III candidates were known to be volunteer children after their homeworlds were glassed by the Covenant. Alyss was included into this group. While staying aboard a ship that housed what survivors they could from Stuttgart, she was approached by an ONI officer. They spoke with her in private, offering the chance for her to get to fight back against that which took her family from her. Alyss had offered a small handful of questions—many of which the officer was unable to elaborate upon—but complied anyway. Upon reaching her new home of , which took several slipspace jumps and finally a group of Pelicans on their way to the planet's surface, the children inside were immediately put to a test. An initiation that had been designed for them involving jumping from the aircraft with only a parachute and a map, many of the children were made uneasy and reluctant by the idea. Alyss did not argue with the men in charge of the Pelican, but she was not the first off the craft either. However, upon her landing in the forest with numerous cuts from the descent among the trees, she was the first to the camp. Upon her arrival, made note of the fact that when she had emerged from the trees and into the clearing, he had not even heard her until she'd spoken up. It appeared that she was light enough on her feet, that the underbrush didn't even crunch beneath them. On the first official day of training, the recruits were sent bright and early on a five mile run, followed by calisthenics and a team building exercise. Each of them were sent off into squads of three for the exercises, but Alyss quickly made it clear that she did not want anything to do with the two boys she was paired up with and a vicious fight broke out almost immediately. As a result, one of her teammates was wounded, requiring numerous stitches, and Alyss was deemed unfit for operating within a squad. As the years passed, Alyss was confined to being trained strictly on her own, with her own set of caretakers and trainers. Occasionally, despite being more hands off in his approach with the rest of the Spartan-IIIs, observed a small handful of Alyss's training sessions. Given her independent nature, she was trained specifically for solo missions, but participated in the more major "tests" with the other Beta Company members. Proficient in wielding a knife, she excelled in close quarters exercises and was nearly undetectable in the dark by her fellow recruits. As the time for Augmentation came around, Alyss once more showed no fear. While the others nervously chattered on in the massive room, surrounded by machines and perched on their cots, she had remained resolute and found comfort in seeing whatever was going to be done to them, was nothing more than another exercise. Once the process had ended, Alyss took nearly the longest to recover. Armor Alyss-B312 got her armor not long after it had been confirmed that she was in stable condition after her Augmentation. Given the option to customize it however she wished, she opted for a pale purple and deep red color scheme. The remainder of her armor configuration is as follows: *Mk V [ B ] Helmet *EVA Right Shoulder *Default Left Shoulder *HP/HALO Chest *UA/Bracer Left Wrist *Tactical/Tacpad Right Wrist Post-Augmentation After receiving and gaining some time to get used to the MJOLNIR armor she was issued, Alyss-B312 was immediately shipped out. Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company Category:SPARTAN-B312 Canon Expansions